WataMote Chapter 071
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko gets dropped off by her parents at the train station. The side narration reads, "It's time for the school field trip!!" She arrives at Tokyo Station Lobby where her class will meet up for their school field trip to Kyōto and follows two unnamed students. At the gathering a nervous, Tomoko inteprets the fact that many of the students have suitcases with rollers as yet another attempt to isolate her. On the train, Tomoko is impressed by the way Ogino takes charge and inwardly mocks the encouragement Ogino has given her. She sits next to Asuka Katō and Okada but never talks to them. After concentrating on her phone, she notices that they have left. She gets up to use the restroom and returns to find the unnamed students Former Class Representative, Mike, Long Black-Haired Girl, and Blond Girl with Glasses sitting in her set of seats. Tomoko imagines sheepishly makes it to her seat and avoids any other interaction with the girls, including when they take a "selfie" picture of themselves. Instead, she returns to standing near the bathrooms. Kotomi spots her, but the conversation between the two is awkward. Since Yū asked them for pictures from their trip, Kotomi asks to take a "selfie" with Tomoko. Afterwards, Tomoko sheepishly asks to take one also. After that, Tomoko finds an open seat and pretends to sleep until the train arrives at its stop. After losing a game, an unknown classmate sneaks up on her and tries to take a selfie with her as part of his "punishment." Tomoko wishes that they either arrive at Kyōto soon or something happens to cancel the trip. Characters In order of appearance: *Mr. Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Tomoko Kuroki *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Yoshinori Kiyota *Asuka Katō (unnamed) *Former Class Representative Still the Class Representative (unnamed) *Mike with Braids/Home Economics Girl/"Killer Chef" (unnamed) *Long Black-Haired Girl (unnamed) *Blond Girl with Glasses(unnamed) *Ogino *Kotomi Komiyama *Yū Naruse (mentioned) Referbacks and Forewards *'Former Class Representative:' is currently the class representative. She will appear in later chapters that take place in their third year when she is no longer the class representative but does appear to have some other official role. The Blond Girl with Glasses will also appear with her, but currently nothing else is known about her. Trivia *Katō's first physical appearance. *Tomoko gets her picture taken with a guy when she pretends to be asleep. Quotes *"Did everyone arrange to bring the same rolling bag or something? Are their bag choices designed to make me feel even more lonely?" – Tomoko *"This is the first time I've seen her actually act like a teacher! See you can do it if you try too!" – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Seat.png|Tomoko returns to find her seat blocked by other students. Tomoko and Kotomi Selfie.png|Kotomi takes a "selfie" with Tomoko for Yū. Katō c71.png|'Asuka Katō's First Appearance' "Because Katō!" Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 8